Stolen Will
by AuroryBorealis
Summary: This is a collection of short stories from the split teams of RWBY. This is a secondary fic, but please tell me what you think. This fic will contain all manner of M rated stuff in later chapters.


**Stolen will; Pyrrha's Passion**

 **(A/N: This will be a small collection of poems, songs and writing in random journals, recordings and conversations. The first is Pyrrha's final message to JNR.**

 **The backstory to this is that I am going through some character development of my own, so I decided to write about others instead. I am writing this primarily for myself as a vent, but will continue if people love it. This will contain lewdness, and some mature content. Anyway, enjoy.)**

Ruby left slowly, leaving the small tent in the Mistrilian swamps. The remains of team JNPR said their goodnights, but Ruby knew they would not sleep tonight. The recording could be heard from this distance, so the youngest of the group continued to walk out into the chilly night, the cold yet crisp air blowing through her hair as she walked out of the range of the sound.

Jaune looked to his remaining partners, tears welling in all of their eyes. From the blue eyes of Jaune to the luminous purple of Ren's there was an understanding look of sorrow as Nora stared on, resolute and refusing to be the first to break.

Jaune reached out to press the play button, starting the last testament to Pyrrha.

 **"** **Hello Jaune, Nora and Ren. I-I made this as a backup, just in case I should be killed, or I should change. I haven't told you, but I took the powers of the fall maiden. Ren, I know you remember the story, even if the others don't. The powers I took were already stolen, meaning that I could have only taken some of the power, and it may change me. I want you to remember me from who I was, not what I did, so I have left you these extracts from my journal. Nora, I know you have read my one on Jaune, so I will leave that until last."**

Pyrrha pulled out a small journal, compact and beautifully decorated with small amounts of lace and frills. She slowly opened and flicked through the small book, finally stopping at the midway of the book.

 **"** **Nora. You were my first real female friend. You have taught me everything a woman should be, and everything a girl could be. From the time we first met, you were energetic and headstrong, but trusting and loving. I remember you crushing that Deathstalker, and still making it more interesting than anything I did in mistral's combat schools. From then on, you have clung to me and Jaune as you have to Ren in your childhood." Pyrrha stopped to let out a small chuckle. "I bet you are even clinging to his shoulder while watching this."**

Nora was grasping tightly to the shoulder of the ponytailed boy, burying her face into the chest of her best friend. Pyrrha's face smiled, as if she could see the scene before her projection.

 **"** **Thanks to you, I learned what I had missed out on as a girl, and got to enjoy things I never would have. Do you remember our late night ice-cream talks? You loved that Caramel and toffee ice cream. Do you remember my favourite, ad what my guilty pleasure was?"**

"Strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce." Came a sob from Nora, who had descended into near tears, the water dripping down her cheeks. Pyrrha showed her best smile, giving the whole team heartache, before continuing.

 **"** **Those sessions taught me what being a normal girl with normal friends was like Nora. But you weren't a normal friend. You did things for me no one had ever done before. We had so many adventures that no matter what, I love you, Nora. You were the best friend I could have had, and such a great warrior that I was actually glad to be on your team. But If I have failed, you have to protect Jaune and Ren. Us girls were always worth two of the boys, Right?"**

 **"** **Girl power!"**

"Girl power!"

Pyrrha's projection and Nora chanted at the same time, echoing out into the night. Nora began a full breakdown after this, tears flowing freely down her face and into Ren's jacket. Pyrrha merely continued, pushing her hair back from her face during the recording.

 **"** **On to you, Ren. Our bastion. The wise and smart one. I could always rely on you for support or for comfort, no matter what. Those pancakes you made with whipped cream and strawberries were better than the fine restaurants that sponsored me. Honestly, I hope you go on to be not only a huntsman, but a business owner and a great man. But most of all, I hope that one day, that dream of yours comes true."**

Ren looked in slight surprise, but clear understanding, as If he knew what was going to happen. His face was solid, but beneath the mask his fear swirled through his brain.

 **"** **Nora, he loves you back. And he wants to found a restaurant in Mistral called Valkyrie's rest. He is going to make it a bed and breakfast when the wars and the grimm are gone. Ren. Don't hide it. She loves you. Nothing can stop you if you truly want it. Remember Ren. Remember what you said to me on the night before the dance. But don't be afraid to show it. If this recording is being watched, I certainly waited too late."**

Pyrrha looked down in slight shame, her neat ponytail fraying as she leaned.

Nora spoke up, looking strongly into Ren's eyes. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes. Nora, I Want you to be my girlrrrrlrl—"His words slurred as he spoke them, breaking from his normally composed character. His faced turned red,

"OH REN!" Nora jumped into his arms, embracing him in a tight hug, before finally sharing their first kiss. Nora dove in with gusto, and Ren surprising her with matching haste. They broke apart quickly, breath turning to steam in the night air, rising pat their heads before wafting to the exit. Nora broke the silence. "Boop."

 **"** **Jaune. You were the first boy to ever see me as a person, rather than an athlete. I was always the 'untouchable girl' or 'THE Pyrrha Nikos'. Never a nameless girl who was actually treated normally. That is what you gave me, Jaune. Something no one else could. You were the one who rescued me. From my tedious life and from my disappointment. You treated me like a normal girl. You treated everyone equally. Even when you learned you were my partner, you always respected my opinion, as well as Ren and Nora. If I am gone, remember them Jaune. You are their leader. I may fall, but you still stand. While you three remember me, I can't die. Never forget."**

Jaune broke at this, his façade of calm shattering. Pyrrha followed, her voice breaking, tears welling in both the eyes of Ren and Nora, as well as Jaune and Pyrrha. The makeup of both females blurred, along with the nerves of the males. After minutes had past, everyone regained their nerve.

 **"** **Everyone, I have left you a few things I want you to remember me by. In my journal is my final will and testament. I would like you to send the appropriate files to my family, and there is proof that I wrote this within. Ren, I have left a small amount of money for you, and my family own a patch of land on Mistral. I would like you to start that restaurant with the help of my family, but only under the conditions that Nora is able to live with you."**

Pyrrha laughed quietly, covering her mouth as she had been taught. Nora went into fits of euphoria and glee. "Oh my Oum! Ren we can make a pancake restaurant and we can get a baby seal and I can have a puppy and we can serve hunters!" Nora spurted, her mouth moving faster than her mind. She was clearly grateful for Ren's gift, and Ren merely smiled openly, showing his affection for the deceased redhead. "Nora. Thank Pyrrha, not anyone else."

 **"** **To Nora I leave a different gift. I have entered you as my successor for all of my tournaments, magazines and sponsors. If you show that you can compete, they will take you. This is the chance you never had in the orphanage you and Ren came from. You could be famous. Just remember that friends are worth more."**

 **"** **Finally, Jaune. I cannot tell you of all of the gifts I have sent you. It could never repay you for what you have done for me. I have given you a copy of my journal, as well as what remains on this scroll. You will find music playlists made for you, the many things I have hidden from you, a few miscellaneous files, some contacts with my family, a few hidden files and my log book. Jaune. I love you."**

With that, the audio cut off, leaving Pyrrha's combat photo as the only thing on her scroll front. The remnants of team JNPR descended into chaos, crying into each other's arms, crying for their fallen comrade.

A small whisper could be heard from Jaune. "I love you too."

 **(A/N: Well, for a first attempt I feel justified, just tell me what you think, and if you think it could work. Thanks all.**

 **To those wondering, my chapter of Grimm souls is slightly delayed for this, and the beta of the dragon of wrath and pain. My bad. Next week at the latest.)**


End file.
